


Similarities and Contrasts Yet We Are The Same

by Darkraider



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blood, Compare and Contrast, Dark, Fire, Not Beta Read, Other, Poetry, Well... Not exactly, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I was watching Wonder Woman (the fight scene) and thought of this. Enjoy, hate, I don't really care. Comment your opinion.





	Similarities and Contrasts Yet We Are The Same

She is fire and blood, love and hope  
He is war and chaos, hate and despair  
They fit together almost perfectly  
Yet the edges never fit right

She loved  
He hated  
She burned in hope  
He reveled in hate  
And when the flames rose  
And when destruction was abound  
She would love  
And he would hate

The pieces would never fit  
No matter the mold  
When the battle came  
The truth was told  
And Wonder Woman rose  
From the ashes of fire and blood  
War and Chaos  
Love and Hope  
Hate and Despair  
This is who she was  
And this is who she will always be

She is Diana Prince, Princess of the Amazon island Themyscira  
And she is all of these things  
Fire  
Blood  
War  
Chaos  
Hate  
Despair

But she is so much more

Love  
Hope  
Happiness  
Goodness  
Faithfulness  
Loyalty

And she is Wonder Woman

But she will always be Diana


End file.
